List of TDABC Challenges
Izzy is certifiably insane and also a genius; so it figures that she would have the creativity to think up many dangerous, wacky, controversial, sick and / or disgusting challenges for the 26 contestants to take part in. While they are nowhere near as horrible and twisted as Chris's challenges were, they still have an element of erraticness and unpredictableness to them. List of Challenges 1) Search for Boxes Objective: Search for a question mark box (super mario inspired) and cross the finish line. Obstacles include former TDI campers dressed as Mario enemies. Result: Teams formed; Danielle without a team. 2) Defeat Robot Masters Objective: 'Find TDI campers dressed as Robot Masters in the woods and defeat them with the weapons provided. The team that defeats the most robot masters wins. '''Result ' '''1st: Team Amazon 2nd: '''Team Moon '''3rd: Team Himalayas 3) Work with TDI Camper Objective: Work with your favorite TDI contestant and participate in three challenges; cliff diving, miniture awake-a-thon and hide and seek. BOTH the TDI and TDABC constant must pass each challenge in roder to qualify. Result 1st: Team Moon 2nd: Team Himalayas 3rd: Team Amazon 4) Foot Race Objective: Race from the start line to the finish line; first person to corss the line wins for their team. Last team to have a member cross the line loses. Result 1st: Team Amazon 2nd: Team Moon 3rd: Team Himalayas 5) Cook a meal Objective: Cook food for Izzy and Bridgette to sample. Result 1st: Team Moon 2nd: Team Himalayas 3rd: Team Amazon (Threw the challenge) 6) Scare the Interns Objective: Find notes around camp that detail an interns fear; after that locate the intern and scare them to get a point. OR you could just use a rapid fire approach to save time. Result 1st: 'Team Moon '''2nd: 'Team Amazon '3rd: 'Team Himalayas 7) Stop Todd's 'evil' plan '''Objective: Thwart Todd's evil plan by any means nessesary. The team that defeats him wins and the next closest team is second. Result 1st: Team Moon 2nd: 'Team Amazon '''3rd: 'Team Himalayas 8) Kill chickens '''Objective: Kiill chickens; the team that kills the most wins. Result: 1st: Team Moon 2nd: Team Amazon 3rd: '''Team Himalayas 9) Face your fears '''Objective: Face your worst fear; a point is earned for everyone who faces their fear succesfully. The team with the most points wins. Result: 1st: 'Team Moon '''2nd: 'Team Himalayas '''3rd: Team Amazon 10) Sandcastle building Objective: '''Build a sandcastle; the best sandcastle wins. Knocking down another team's sandcastle results in team disqualification but there are way around this rule... '''Result: 1st: Team Amazon 2nd: Team Moon 3rd: Team Himalayas 11) Talent Show Objective: Pick three team memebrs to represent the team in a talent show. The 7 interns judge the acts out of 70 points. Result: 1st: Team Amazon 2nd: '''Team Moon '''3rd: Team Himalayas 12) Fun at the Funfair Objective: Have as much fun as poissible at the fun fair; the team that has the most fun wins. Judged by Izzy. Result 1st: '''Team Amazon '''2nd: Team Moon '3rd: 'Team Himalayas 13-31) TBA Trivia *As of episode 12 Team Himalayas haven't come 1st place even once. *As of episode 12 Team Moon hasn't lost even once.